n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grass
Academy Jutsu Kusa Bunshin no Jutsu (Grass Clone Skill) This jutsu creates a clone of the user from nearby grass or plants. Mainly used as a decoy, the clones created are incapable of causing a noticeable amount of physical damage and can be destroyed by 1 or 2 hits. Kusaton: Jinkoushiba no Jutsu (Grass Element: Artificial Lawn Skill) After transferring chakra to specially prepared grass seeds, the user throws the seeds on the ground. The seeds utilize the chakra given to them to rapidly grow into a field of grass, unfortunately, it is short lived. The grass will die after several minutes (5 posts) if placed on decent soil, but if placed on terrain not normally capable of sustaining it, such as rocks, the grass will only last a few minutes (3 posts). Kusaton: Shyushi Kasei no Jutsu (Grass Element: Seed Growth Skill) By converting chakra into the power of life, the user can use it to accelerate growth in all plants. Not a particularly hard jutsu or a useful one by itself since this only causes the plant to grow in a natural way, this jutsu acts as the basis for most other nature jutsu. Kusaton: Kusa Fushido no Jutsu (Grass Element: Grass Bed Skill) By focusing chakra into the grass around the user, they can make it harder causing it to be difficult to walk, run, and jump. By focusing the users chakra to there feet, they are able to pass through the grass with ease since the users chakra is in the grass. Kusa Ayatsuri no Jutsu (Grass Manipulation Technique) Description: Similar to other jutsus, this jutsu is channeling chakra into grass to form a shape. There is variation though, as the grass may take any form the user wishes. The user may create airtight containers to hold things in, or giant disks to block out the sun. At this level the grass is no stronger then a thing piece of wood, but at higher levels these grass blades can become as hard as steel. The grass keeps its strength as long as chakra holds them together. Once it is removed, the grass fall back to the ground. Itazurakko Kusa no Jutsu (Mischievous Grass Children Technique) Description: This can technique can only be used on grass connected to the ground. The user sends in chakra into the grass on the ground, fully flattening the grass Then, the user causes the grass to become extremely slippery with chakra (like oil slick), which can cause opponent’s to slip and fall. Gennin Kusa Kasui Tachinoboru (Grass Spike Rising) By focusing a large amount of chakra into a few blades of grass, the user is capable of causing those blades of grass to harden and suddenly grow, piercing their victim. One blade of grass per rank is capable of being manipulated (2 at chunin, 3 at Jonin, 4 at Kage). Kusa Ihara no Jutsu (Grass Thorns Skill) A variation of Kusa Fushido. By sending a strong wave of chakra through the ground, the user is able to strengthen, stiffen, and sharpen grass within a small area, turning a field of grass into a field of needles. Although the grass is will harm ally and foe alike, the user is capable of flattening certain areas to allow him and allies to move around. Kusaton: Shyushi Karamari (Grass Element: Seed Entangle) By hyper-accelerating the growth rate of a seed, a user will concentrate the chakra into the seed and shoot it at a target. Once the seed hits something, regardless of who or what that is, the seed soon unravels and many vines wrap around the target's arms and legs, thus restricting their movement greatly. Youdoku Bunshin no Jutsu (Poisonous Clone Skill) By infusing the leaves or petals of poisonous plants into the Grass Clone, the user turns the normally mundane clone into a trap. When the clone is defeated, it will burst open and release a cloud of poisonous gas able to cause slight nausea, hallucinations or blurry vision for a short period of time (2 posts). Kusaton: Kusaki Shinka no Jutsu (Grass Element: Plant Evolution Skill) By using the same chakra of life, the user is able to transform plants and evolve them into weapons. A blade of grass can become like a needle, a leaf can be a shuriken, a vine can be a whip, a branch can become a long bo staff. When no plants are around, Grass Shinobi will usually grow their own with Shyushi Kasei by using seeds. Although transformed, the weapons created by this jutsu are still plants, and as such not very durible. Most weapons made by this are destroyed after a few blows. Kusa Kabe No Jutsu (Grass Wall Technique) Description: Using grass and chakra, the user forms a large wall in front of him or her to block an oncoming attack. Not the strongest of walls, vulnerable to Katons, it can block many types of attacks dependent on the user’s skill. Kusa Hari no Arashi (Storm of Grass Needles) After using the Grass Thorns Skill to harden the grass into needles, the user sends another wave of chakra into the ground. This one causes the needles to instantly fly up to hit an opponent. Unfortunately, all the needles are shot in the same direction. At Jonin the user is able to control the grass even better, causing it to float in the air and strike all at once, or even a single blade at a time. Chuunin Kusa Kusari no Jutsu (Grass Chains Skill) A variation of the Seed Growth Skill, this jutsu causes the grass below an opponent's feet to rapidly grow and wrap around the victim's hands and feet, binding them. Ihara no Yoroi (Thorn Armor) Combining the basic principles of the Shyushi Kasei and Shyushi Karamari, the ninja is able to make vines coil around his own body. When this step is done, he channels chakra into the plants around him and uses a variation of Kusa Ihara, thus forming converting these harmless creepers into thorns. This jutsu is designed to deter opponents from getting too close, provides a mild defense against weak taijutsu attacks, and will bruise. Kusaton: Mousai no Jutsu (Grass Element; Burial Skill) After the user places a seed in the ground and infuses a large amount of chakra into it, the seed bursts open and a group of roots quickly make their way to their intended target and spring up from the ground. The roots entangle around their victim's legs and slowly begin dragging them below ground Kusa no Yaiba (Grass Sword) The user places there hand on a surface of grass, then by molds chakra into the grass, they can form a sword. It is as sharp as a real sword, but not as durable as a real sword, and is destroyed after a few hits. The grass can also be tipped with poison to make the sword poisonous. When the sword is destroyed it will fire sharp grass blades at the direction where the fatal hit was. Kusa Shunshin no Jutsu (Grass Instantaneous Body Skill) Description: An ability which allows the user to transport from one area to another by way of grass. The user emerges them self in the grass around them and can travel from area to area. The user has to have been to the area before, and be able to sense the location with his own chakra before being able to transport himself there. This means that the distance is limited to about one mile. This jutsu can only be used to escape combat, and may not be used in the same post if the shinobi has attacked or defended. Kusa Nori no Jutsu (Grass Riding Skill) The user expands the size of an ordinary blade of grass, making it large enough to sit or stand upon. The user then controls the grass to move upon it to a certain destination. The grass is used to surf air currents, like a surfboard even has the shape as one. This skill is used for long distance transportation or can even be used for range combat. The grass can easily be destroyed by fire. Kusa Sogekihei Hitokiri (Grass Sniper Assassination) Description: The user takes up a single blade of grass and concentrates a huge amount of chakra into the grass. Then, with a blast of chakra, the grass shoots forward at a blinding speed and hits opponents. The grass is so thin that it would go straight through most things without stopping (only something as or more dense then stone would stop the grass). If the grass hits a human body without hitting any major organs, there is little to no loss of health. However, if the grass were to hit any major organ (heart, kidney, brain etc.) the victim’s organ would be promptly destroyed, effectively killing the opponent. There is a time preparation for the jutsu. The grass will travel half a mile effectively if there is no interference (such as stone or iron or steel). Jounin Bankon no Jutsu (Entwined Roots Skill) By planting a seed in the ground and infusing it with chakra, the user causes roots to burst from the ground below an opponent and entangle him or her. The roots are hardened with chakra, making them harder to break then normal. Kusaton: Ihara Mori no Jutsu (Grass Element: Forest of Thorns Skill) By using a seed and large amounts of chakra, the user grows a small forest of thorny vines in the immediate area. The vines appear and grow almost instantly, impaling and wrapping around anything they can. The user cannot remove his hands from the ground or the jutsu will immediately end. Kusaton: Kakon no Jutsu (Grass Element: Root of Evil Skill) Although this jutsu uses the same principle as the Entwined Roots Skill, the Kakon's aim is quite different. While the previous version consisted of chains which bound the enemy, this one was designed especially for killing purposes. More potent, the Kakon jutsu makes similar roots sprout from the ground, but this time their ends are made sharp like spears, aimed at impaling the enemy. If the attack fails, the user can even make the root revert back to its original form and bind the enemy. Ihara Bunshin no Jutsu (Thorn Clone Skill) The user creates a large amount of thorny vines that assemble themselves into a humanoid form that then is transformed using a variation of henge no jutsu to look like the user. The clones aren't particularly powerful, but they are a walking trap. If the clones touch something (whether they attack or are attacked) they immediately break down into their base vines, which lash out and grab the person. Ihara no Ikimono Yoroi (Living Armor of Thorns) After causing a seed to grow at an incredible rate with chakra, the newly created vines and roots wrap around the user and act like armor. Although armor, the thorny vines lash out and attempt to entangle anything that dares to approach them. Shokubutsu Kaishuu (Vegetation Conversion) A more advanced version of Jinkoushiba. By placing the users hands on the ground and releasing chakra, they are able to change a fifty-meter area around the user into grass. Can not create trees. This technique re-vegetates an otherwise non-vegetated area so that the user has grass to work with. Bukaretsu Kusa Bunshin no Jutsu (Exploding Grass Clone Skill) The same as a normal Kage Bushin. However when this clone is destroyed it will burst and fire razor sharp blades of grass in all directions. Making close combat with this clone very deadly. The clone can also be created with poisonous flower petals so that the grass from the explosion is tipped with poison, making it even more deadly. Each Exploding Grass Clone is capable of doing one grass jutsus. Shiyakyousaku – Yamikusa (Obscurity of Vision – Dark Grass) Description: The user blows up a huge amount of grass into the air and causes all the grass to swirl around the vicinity. This huge amount obscures the vision of anyone within the storm (about 50 feet diameter) and anyone trying to look in. The user uses chakra within the grass to feel contact with anyone within the swirl of grass, effectively allowing the user to “see” anyone inside. This allows the user to attack using taijutsu. The user cannot use any ninjutsu or genjtusu without stopping this jutsu. The swirl of grass also obscures hearing, though no actual damage is done with the jutsu. Kyougo no Akiraka (Weapons of the Plain) Description: A more advance version of Kusaki Shinka. By gathering grass into their hand, the user is able to fashion any weapon they see fit. From bundles of senbon to a katana, the weapons are shaped by chakra into a material akin to tempered steel, but with added lightness and flexibility. The actual form of the weapon looks brittle, like grass woven together in a general shape, but this is merely a facade. This technique does not require handseals. Kage Jin-Kippan Kusaki no Jutsu (Man-Eating Plants Skill) A secret jutsu that is only known by the most elite ninja of the village. The user creates four Venus fly-traps that are three times the size of a normal human. Calling forth chakra, the user covers the floor with it, changing the molecular structure of the vegetation around the user for two-thousand meters where they so choose. Concentrating their chakra into four big pools, they begin to cause the plants to grow. The enormous bulbous head is the first thing to appear, followed by the thick leafy stem of the plant. The mouth of each plant is filled with razor sharp teeth of some unknown genetic make-up, but they are more than enough to rip through human flesh and chomp through bone. These plants are different from the normal Venus fly-trap in more than just size and the ability to eat people, they can also pull in their prey with their four large vines with small Venus Fly trap mouths, that are hidden in their leaves, and they can also move by their roots acting as legs to carry them from place to place. The Jin-kippan Kusaki are very moist by nature as well, making them nearly immune to fire. Jin-kippan Kusaki are always hungry and may attack the user once their objective is completed. Shizu Kihaku no Jutsu (Seeds of the Soul Skill) The user takes a handful of grass seeds and fuses their chakra with the seeds, changing the molecular structure of the seeds. Now the seeds are a black color and are thrown by the user at the victim, the needle-thin spikes easily stabbing through clothes and skin. As soon as the seed pierces the flesh, it begins to wiggle inside, sprouting roots as soon as it is able to tap into the flow of chakra from the victim (Takes one post for seeds to set in). Once that is accomplished, the roots begin to spread on the inside of the victim's body, following the pattern of the chakra system until the roots of the other seeds touch. With that accomplished, roots burst from the victim's legs and shoot into the ground, effectively holding the victim in place. The roots travel through the ground until they reach the user, breaking free of the dirt and entering the user's flesh, the roots mapping out the chakra system and feeding they steal from the victim to the user. As long as the user holds the Rat hand seal, they drain the victim's chakra little by little until the hand seal is broken or the seeds die. (Takes five turns for seeds to die.) The roots of the seeds can be cut, except the victim would have to cut his/herself in order to do so, it is the same if they used fire to destroy the roots, having to burn themselves as well. This jutsu causes extreme pain for both the user and victim. Kusa Ryu no Jutsu (Grass Dragon Skill) A powerful attack that creates a huge dragon made out of grass, which is then sent towards the opponent. The dragon essentially swallows the opponent and they are cut to shreds by the sharped blades of grass of the dragon. A devastating single target attack, their are few shinobi who can suffer a hit from this technique and continue to fight. Tenma Akiraka no Jutsu (Demon of the Plains Skill) This technique allows the user to strike an opponent in critical places multiple times, appearing out of the grass.When used, chakra is transferred all over the body to allow the user to fuse with the grass. The user then travels behind the opponent in the blink of an eye, and appears out with both hands covered with Kusa no Yaiba's. The user then strikes the opponent and then disappears again. This is repeated a total of six times, the final time ending with a fatal hit to the opponents heart , with a whirlwind of sharp grass circling the user. Hebi Tsurukusa no Jutsu (Hydra Vines Skill) One of the most feared jutsu in the Hidden Grass Village. In order for the jutsu to work the user needs to have some of the opponents blood. The user then makes a series of seals and slams there hands on the ground with the opponents blood on it, which causes several large vines to grow from the ground around the opponent. The vines will then attack the opponent who's blood was used during there summon. These vines are covered in razor sharp thorns, the vines will then try and wrap around the opponent and slid under there flesh and run there way though the opponents blood stream ripping the opponent from the inside out. While these vines can be cut easily, if they are two will grow from where the original was cut, if those two are cut then four will grow and so on. The only true way to stop these vines is to burn them and destroy them at the root. Eimai Furouryuu no Kusa (Great Elder Dragon of Grass) Description: According to some legends, the Tree of Life which is located in the very center of Kusagakure once housed a dragon of immense size and immeasurable strength. It was said that it was as ancient as the Tree itself, and drew its strength from it. In respect for this myth and in an attempt to recreate it, the user calls upon all the grass around them, sharpening and fashioning them in a great torrent. Transforming into the gigantic form of a western dragon, equipped with a tail and wings, the user will maintain this form for a limited time. Nearly the size of small a house, at its center is the user, protected as if encased in armor and incapable of using any other jutsu until this technique concludes. From its gapping maw the dragon may fire hardened spears comprised entirely of grass, which span about 10 feet in length and can pierce even the densest metals. Its hide is a fine composition of defense in the form of large scale-like grass blades, capable of weathering even the hardiest of physical or elemental attacks. A truly terrifying technique, only the most revered are in its possession, and for good reason. Note: While in this form, the user loses the ability to use any other technique until he or she reverts back (or cancels the technique), but they are instead granted a few passive ones. For one, they are once more covered in grass that is both extremely durable and have the annoying effect of cutting opponents that try Taijutsu on it. Also, they are able to use their tail (which measures anywhere from 25-30 feet) just as fluidly as they would any other appendage, the tail is also covered in razor sharp thorns. Granted very limited flight (varying from 30-40 feet in the air at most), they are also capable of firing volleys from their mouth while airborne. Another ability that they now possess is that they may travel as a veil of grass from one place to another (as a form of Kawarimi). But most importantly, with the transformed grass the user is protected against most forms of attack. Only taijutsu or ninjutsu of the same ability may penetrate the hide and reach the user while within this form.